


Shut up and dance

by sannidings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6633184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannidings/pseuds/sannidings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedannibal Songfic to Walk the Moon: Shut up and dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut up and dance

**Author's Note:**

> Hy there :)
> 
> So this is my first fic, and I am really excited that i managed to complete it this time, It is just a small one shot that came to me on my way to work, listening to that song.  
> I hope you like what I did, but I have to excuse myself for grammar / tenses mistakes.  
> English is not my first language, but i do my very best (*laughs nervous*)  
> Enjoy the show :)

# Shut up and Dance

They waltzed to a classical tune in E major, proper for this occasion, for this stiff get together of the Florence high society. When the tune ended he dipped her low to the ground, Bedelia wondering if her breasts will spill out of her exquisite Marchesa gown.  
"Belissima", Hannibal said, bringing her up to him again leaning down and whispering into her ear. His breath blew past her and a shiver ran down her spine. "Grazie", was all she was able to mumble, a little embarrassed about herself for such a foolish reaction. What exactly led her to continue, she doesn't know, but when she said "You didn't see me dance rightly, Hannibal," he had no time to wonder about her statement. One of his new colleagues from the Palazzo Capponi approached them and admired their way to dance with each other. 

As Hannibal spoke of Dante to his colleague, Bedelia took her time to get to know the wine better that a waiter was carrying on silverware around the ballroom. She knew she already had her fair share of wine this evening, and she knew she had to be careful not to be too intoxicated. There was always this little voice in her head giving her the creeps about the conditions her trip to Florence with Hannibal was under. 

Bedelia was observing from the other side of the room as Hannibal skillfully recites Dante. She was wondering what the other attendants would think of him. She wondered if they found him handsome, intelligent and fall for him. That wouldn't be new to her, Hannibal had the ability to take everyone in, if they liked it or not.  
Her thoughts were yet interrupted when Hannibal strode through the ballroom to her side. She already noticed that some of the guest were leaving and thought that Hannibal would offer the same.  
"Did you enjoy your evening, Mrs. Fell," he asked with a little smirk playing around his lips. Bedelia couldn't hide a small smile herself "Of course I did, I do every time when I am in your company Dr. Fell." Playing innocent was a game she decided she quite liked a bit. Mocking the dead lesser. 

After they fetched their coats they made their way to the rented car, a polite driver opening the door for both of them before driving into the dark night of Florence. The small clock in the car showed that it was already 2 am, she hadn't been up this long since her socializing time as a practicing psychologist.

At their apartment they waited for the driver to open their doors again, before exiting the car. Hannibal held his arm to her as they made their way to the foyer.  
Hannibal saw the figure standing in the shadows before Bedelia did and made a slight turn at the entrance. She was giving him a questioning look when he pointed discreet to the person he just had spotted.  
Deciding quickly as what to do, they strode along the sidewalk, aware they probably would ne followed.  
Her mind was working fast, they needed someplace to hide, so the man would loose their track. Bedelia and Hannibal rounded a corner, walking onto a small piazza. 

From across the street she could see lighting signs, advertising a Club. It was risky and she already knew Hannibal wouldn't approve, but it was the easy way out. They would exit on the backside, and everything would be fine.  
She tugged a little on his arm to show him the direction she intended to go. His eyebrows shot up in a questioning look but he obeyed and followed her to the entrance of the club.  
The bouncer on the entrance looked suspicious at their clothes as they stood at the door, but just gave a shrug and motioned them inside.  
The heat and smoke hit them and she already knew that Hannibal disliked this place this instance. But at the moment it was their only option to hide and find a way to outsmart their follower. 

Hannibal intended to go to the bar, order something to drink and let the crowd swallow him. Their follower would be distracted and they would have enough time to search for an exit to get out and make their way home.  
Just that moment they stood at the bar, the DJ put on a record she knew by heart. It was quite uncommon to her other more classical tastes to music but sometimes she had a soft spot for everyday pop music. Mostly when Hannibal wasn’t at their shared apartment in Florence, or before at her home in Baltimore.  
Bedelia turned to the dance floor, just the moment their follower emerged from the crowd and made his way straight to the bar and therefore to them.  
She bit her bottom lip, deciding just for a moment before grabbing Hannibal’s hand and tugging him to the square where all the dancers started to get wild with the new song playing. Bedelia said:

_Oh don't you dare look back_  
_Just keep your eyes on me_

With a questioning look on his face Hannibal followed her. To say he was surprise by her behavior would be underestimated tough, but he was also curious what she had in mind. Until this moment he thought he knew a bit about her by now, but this side was completely knew to him. The cool and distant appearance was thrown over board and he saw a carefree Bedelia he had never seen before. Her hips were swinging to the music but her movements were a bit shy for the energy she had when she tugged him to the dance floor.  
He mused:  
_I said you’re holding back_

Bedelia just flashed him a grin and she said:

_Shut up and dance with me!_

Hannibal was taken aback with her crassness and in his mind there was forming something new, something he had never expected from her before. All he knew about her, all he had discovered of her over the years of being her patient and being in the same social class just as she was, was upside down the moment she twirled around him. 

_This woman is my destiny._

The exact moment she sang to the Song, 

_She sang oh oh oh_  
_Shut up and dance with me_

so wrong and hilariously out of melody that it made him laugh. 

_We were victims of the night_  
_The chemical, physical, kryptonite_  
_Helpless to the bass and the fading light_

And then it hit him square in the face. All the days they already had spend together on their “holiday”, the meals they shared and the ever present angst that they will be unmasked, that someone discovers their act and that all their efforts were fruitless. The answer to his thoughts was an easy one, a way to think that he never thought he would take. 

_Oh we were born to get together,_  
_Born to get together._

Bedelia saw that he was deep in thoughts, nothing uncommon for Hannibal, but she would like him to let go like she was about to.

_She took my arm_  
_I don’t know how it happened_  
_We took the floor and she said_

“Hannibal, don’t you dare look back to the bar, our shadow is there watching very closely. Just keep you’re eyes on me and don’t hold back anymore. I want you to shut up your brain and dance with me. I know this is not what you prefer doing…” she let out a huff as he draw her close to him, his hands on her back just like a few hours ago as they shared the waltz. This time his hands moved lower than before but just to the dip of her waist. Automatically her arms sneak around his neck. He was a lot taller than she was, but with her silver stiletto heels the high difference was not as significant as on other days. 

_Woman, you are my destiny_

She inhaled deeply as he said these words. This was definitely not what she expected when they entered the club.  
Her backless dress and her stiletto heels were in stark contrast with the beat up sneaks some of the other dancers were wearing. She felt utterly out of place, even when they danced to pop music in a club in Florence her dress and his suit were something no other would just imagine in an establishment like this one. 

But at that moment it didn’t matter anything to her. She was pressed firm against his muscular chest and her mind was going wild with improper thoughts.  
This was like a long dreamed, but carefully repressed fairytale come true, like a discotec Juliet and her Romeo but not like the teenage dream romance, just like the drama and death in that Shakespeare play.  
They both felt it in their chest as they looked at each other, they were born to be together. Just as simple as that. Deep inside the eyes of the other they saw their future, they realized, it was their last chance for happiness. 

Maybe she would be able to replace Will Graham, maybe he could be able to have feelings for her too. Maybe, when they would have looked closer at their follower they would have seen the man under the hood. When he stood at the bar and the people around him eyed him suspicious he lifted the hood of his pullover and his brown curls came in sight. A smirk was playing around his bearded lips as he watched them dance. He left short after, pleased with what he saw. If Hannibal was occupied with another task than to ruin him physically and psychologically, he would be free to do as he pleased.  
Maybe it was for the better that Hannibal didn’t look back.  
Because maybe it wouldn’t be Bedelia giggling on their way home, kissing like teenagers, open mouthed pressed against shop corners.  



End file.
